Orrehi
Orrihe-formally codenamed "Steel"- was an Icenaite from the planet Pasoliun. Biography Early Life Like most members of his kind, he was born on the ice-planet of Pasoliun roughly over three centuries ago. He lived through life as an average citizen on his homeworld until the age of forty, when his lover gave birth to a daughter. The extra mouth and rising price to raise her brought them near the poverty line, and Orrehi began desperately looking for work. He took on the mantle of a mercenary, using the funds from his work to pay for his family's survival. Throughout the decades, he would serve as a bounty hunter and a bodyguard for individuals of all backgrounds. Around thirty years ago, he was hired by a circle of explorers and scientists who wished to chart some of the more hazardous planetoids. Though he was initially reluctant, the price for his services would eventually convince him to join their party. While examining one such planet, they were pulled onto its surface by a sudden change in gravitational force. The spacecraft was heavily damaged in the descent, crippling its engines and other systems. To their horror, they found a world in an environmental turmoil; volcanic eruptions, thunderstorms, floods, earthquakes, and other natural disasters ran rampant 24/7. The ship's scanners- still functional after the crash- picked up unusual energy signatures within one of the ruins nearby. Desperate, the team ventured into the dead city and found an old research facility, housing a number of gadgets and technologies. A particular group caught their attention; The Siege Engine Drives. Hacking into the data archives and learning of their abilities, the group each outfitted themselves with one in a desperate attempt to escape the dying planet. With their newfound powers, they manipulated the elements around them to repair their vessel and create a safe passage for themselves. Once they left the gravity well and the solar system, they brought the devices back to their employers for study. He and some of the other crew members, however, found that they been permanently fused to their bodies. The company attempted to persuade them to stay for examinations, but the crew were distrustful of their intentions. Their fears were confirmed when the mega-corporation tried to subdue them, but they managed to escape and fled their system. Orrehi was forced to leave his family behind since they also lived in that system. While on the run, the crew began experimenting with their abilities themselves. One of their members- a former military personal- saw potential in their usage for combat, and proposed that they dedicate themselves to crime-fighting. Though skeptical of the idea (and even joked about it), they concluded that the potential reputation from it could give provide them with some protection against the corporation should it ever rediscover them. Munte Mele The group relocated into the Satus System, taking refuge within an asteroid field orbiting the moon Fel. Word of a great flooding of the continents of the nearby planet - Medela - reached them, though they were divided on whether not to intervene. Orrehi was initially reluctant to lend aid after their escape from the Company, but he and the nay-Sayers were outvoted by the more concerned party. Together, they made planetfall straight into the disaster and quickly came to the natives' rescue. In gratitude for thier efforts, they were offered citizenship of the world and were give a name; The "Munte Mele". In over sixty years, they become the local heroes of the whole system. Unfortunately, this brought the attention of the Company, who quickly identified them by their powers and races. Rather than directly attack them, they contacted the criminal elements present and hired them to carry out terrorist attacks. While the Munte Mele were dealing with them, the Company contacted Hero Factory. They claimed that two rival gangs have launched a full-scale war on each other and civilians were caught in the middle. Unaware of the true nature of the defenders, the Factory sent two teams to contain the conflict at the planet Casus. What followed was a three-way battle between the groups. It lasted for a week before things escalated. When one of the knights was accidentally killed by a Hero, everything began to fall apart. Some of the warriors- one of them later rechristened as "Oldman Ember"- went berserk at their friend's death and unleashed the full power of their SEDs on the other parties. During the chaos, Asunder- the one that manipulated plasma energy- began to overheat and malfunction, slowly turning into pure plasma. Fearing that he might turn into a star and engulf the planet, the warriors and Heroes joined forces in an attempt to prevent this. Though the details are currently unknown, it is known that Orrehi, two Munte Mele, and three Heroes moved Asunder to a barren moon orbiting a gas giant and attempted to defuse the SED. While they were successful, the device was still out of control, forcing the remaining warrior to use his gravitational powers to suck it into a blackhole. Though this did save the natives of the system, he, the gas giant, and its satellites were pulled in as well. While the Heroes tried to mend things with the Munte Mele, many of them were furoius over the first fallen's death. Things began to escalate when the general populace learned of the gas giant's disappearance. Its gases were the primary source of energy for most of their technology, and they were not happy about losing the gold mine. Seeing an opportunity to claim the SEDs and cement their influence in the system, they began bombarding information centers and media with false information. The propaganda portrayed the Munte Mele and Hero Factory as loose cannons and turned the citizens against them. The local government called their military into action, and drove out both parties with it. Though the Heroes offered aid in the escape, the Munte Mele rejected the offer and chose to escape on their own. Orrehi and another boarded an escape pod and left the planet, using their SEDs to repel projectiles and provide maintenance on their vessel. A statis net wrapped itself around the pod and generated an EMP, disabling it. The pod was taken aboard one of the Company's ships, and the two occupants were captured. The two were seperated and placed into laboratories, to have their SEDs extracted. His friend was the first to be operated on and was executed shortly afterwards. He himself also had his extracted and would've died as well were it not for the intervention of the Heroes. One of the squads that he encountered on Casus infiltrated the cruiser and sabotaged it. A rookie by the name of James Glass managed to sneak into his cell during the chaos and freed him, allowing them to reclaim his SED. The two almost escaped, but a defense turret rebooted itself and opened fire on them just as they reached his Hero Pod. Without his SED to repair his armor's damage, he began dying from exposure to the ship's heat. James attempted to stabilize him, but he lacked the sufficient equipment to treat an Icenaite (or room for in the Pod). Before he died, Orrehi pasted his SED to him, telling him to get it as far away from the Company as possible. James was forced to leave his body when security drones regained functionality, bringing the SED and news of his fate to the Hero Factory. His body was later collected by the Company and likely relocated to one of their research facilities. Abilities and Traits Early recordings indicate was Orrehi was a pragmatic and laid-back individual, showing low signs of ambition and interest in rising through the social ladder. He was general content with his status as a middle-class citizen, and seemed to prefer focusing on the present rather the future. This notably changed upon his child's birth, which forced him to seek out risker work to pay for his family's welfare. His journal does show regret and disgust for some of his jobs, and a desire to ensure that his daughter never walked down the same path as him. The founding of the Munte Mele seems to have risen his social spirits up, possibly seeing it as a form of redemption and forgiving himself. He was notably more talkative than his younger self, and video footage shows him telling stories to young lifeforms. However, he was headstrong and not known for strategy. If a plan went downhill and they had no back-ups, he certainly won't be able to make any on the fly. Powers and Equipment the most notable thing in his arsenal was his SED- short for "Siege Engine Drive". The primary function of these devices was to harness the very elements themselves and allow the user to manipulate them. In Orrehi's case, he can manipulate various metals and alloys. Besides the SED, he also carried a hunting spear (with thermal sensors for tracking targets) and Meteor Blaster. Like the rest of his race, he has an extreme resistance to the cold, and possesses eyes that can process objects from miles away in great detail. However, he cannot survive in environments above negative fifty degrees, and can suffer from a heat stroke if the temperatures bad enough. His armor allows him to walk around that problem, so long as it wasn't damaged. Appearances * TBW Gallery 128CB1F6-CB6D-497F-924F-E9D7BF280C95.jpeg 8E56862C-D848-4789-8005-3DF7577563FF.jpeg EB7879DA-1012-409C-8B41-DF192B9CB171.jpeg 7776B19C-393E-4301-A2F8-DE92445094A7.jpeg Trivia * His name is derived from Hierro, which is Spanish for "Iron". Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Organic